Resurrection
by Cattie V
Summary: An unexpected visitor turns Neal's world upside down and effects everyone around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly!) do not own **_**White Collar**_** or any of its character…I am simply borrowing them all for a while.**

**Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally found the time to work on it! Hurray! Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Special Agent Peter Burke and his CI Neal Caffrey sat across from each other. They held each other's gaze, neither flinching nor blinking. Neither spoke. Seconds ticked by. A full minute.

It was Peter who broke the silence first. "A new watch."

"No." said Neal. "Not even close."

"A new mug?"

"No."

"An expresso machine?"

"You wish."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Neal," said Peter calmly, but slightly threateningly. "I'm ordering you to tell me."

"Peter," said Neal, matching his tone, "you know I can't do that."

Peter narrowed his eyes, but before he could say or do anything, Diana threw open his office door and walked into the room. She stopped mid-step. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Yes," said Peter.

"No," said Neal at the same time. The two gave each other playful glares. Neal turned to face Diana. "Peter's birthday is next week. He was trying to guess what I got him."

"Yes, and Neal here is being very stubborn and won't tell me." He glared at Neal again who only smiled back. "The only thing he will tell me is that I'll love it."

"I see," said Diana, smiling now. She turned to Neal. "Will you tell me what it is?"

Neal stood and whispered something in her ear. Peter leaned forward to try and hear what he was saying, but he couldn't make anything out. Disappointed, he sat back down in his chair. Diana smiled. "You're right. He will love it."

Neal smiled once at Peter before leaving the room. Diana made sure that he was out of earshot before she turned back to Peter. The smile on her face was completely gone. "What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Diana didn't answer. Instead, she just opened up the file she was holding and placed a picture on Peter's desk. "This was taken yesterday while we were staking the park for our hand off."

Peter took the picture up and studied it for a moment or two. "So?" he asked, finding nothing unusual with the picture.

"Look closer," Diana told him. She stepped forward and pointed to a certain part of the picture. Peter looked where she was pointing. He held the picture closer, studied it for a moment. Then his eyes grew wide.

"Is that…?"

Diana placed another picture on his desk. "This is a close up of the same part of that picture." Peter took it, his hands shaking. He looked at it for a few moments. Then he put it down.

"And these pictures aren't fake?"

Diana shook her head. "They were taken by our own agents."

Peter sighed. This was impossible. His eyes shifted to the outer room. He could see Neal sitting as his desk joking around with Jones. Neal caught his eye and smiled and waved. Peter quickly looked away. He couldn't bear it.

"You think he knows?" Diana asked.

"Neal?" Peter glanced backed at Neal and studied his CI for a moment. "No, I don't think he does. If he did…he wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay," said Diana. "Are you going to tell him then?"

"I…" Peter looked back down at the pictures than back up at Diana and then back at Neal. "I can't. Not yet."

"Boss," said Diana gently, "you have to tell him. He deserves to know the truth…and it would be better if he heard it from you rather than somebody else."

"Tomorrow." Peter promised. "I'll tell him tomorrow. Let's let him live in ignorance for one more day. This will most likely destroy him."

Diana nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow then."

"You alright?"

"What?" Peter looked up as the elevator doors closed on him and Neal. He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed the younger man's presence.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine." Peter quickly looked away, afraid that Neal would see the truth on his face.

"Peter…" Neal's voice clearly showed that he didn't believe him. Neal sighed and looked down as if afraid that he was about to be rebuked. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing," Peter said passionately, turning to face him. "I promise. You did nothing. It isn't you…it's something else." He placed his hand on Neal's shoulder and Neal nodded to show that he believed him.

"Alright. What is it?" Neal asked. Peter shook his head, lowered his hand and looked away. "Peter…"

"Neal," Peter pleaded, looking at him, tears starting to form in his eyes, "don't ask. Just…don't."

"Peter, if I can help let me." It was Neal's turn to place a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter shook his head again. "Peter, I'm more than your CI. I'm your friend. I want to help you."

"You can't." Peter said hoarsely. "Not this time." Neal lowered his hand, and out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw that Neal looked hurt.

The elevator landed at the lobby and when the doors opened, Neal hurried off without another glance at Peter, while the latter was left to cry for the wound that would soon be reopened and for the pain that it would cause his closest friend…pain Peter could do nothing to prevent or alleviate.

"What's so urgent?" Mozzie asked, as he joined Neal. The latter had called him as he was coming out of the FBI.

"Something's wrong with Peter." Neal told him as the two fell into step walking down the sidewalk toward June's.

"How so?" asked Mozzie, his curiosity peaked.

"He was fine and then Diana told him something. After that he just wasn't himself. He looked pretty upset…and shaken." Neal frowned, remembering how pale Peter had looked when he had come out of his office. At first Neal had thought he was going to faint.

"What did we…and by 'we' I mean you, do to make him upset?"

"Nothing." Mozzie gave him a look. "I mean it, Moz. I asked him and he said I hadn't done anything."

"Well, that's good." Mozzie said. "Unless of course the suit is lying."

"He wasn't, Moz," said Neal. "I'm sure of it."

"So did he tell you what the problem was?" Mozzie asked. This was sounding even more intriguing.

"No," said Neal. "And to make it worse, he wouldn't let me help."

"That is strange." Mozzie said, musing.

"Whatever's wrong," said Neal, "it's gotta be pretty bad. Peter looked like he was about to break down and cry."

"The suit? Cry?" Mozzie sounded incredulous. "Now that I would pay to see!"

"Mozzie!" Neal chided. "This isn't funny."

"I suppose not," Mozzie said, "but you have to admit that seeing Peter cry would be a first."

"Not really," Neal said, "not for me anyway. He almost cried when Keller took Elizabeth." He looked at Mozzie. "And it's not something I ever want to see again."

"So, there's something going on with Peter, but he won't tell you what it is and he won't let you help…I'm guessing you called me because you want me to do some snooping and find out what it is."

"That's right," Neal said. "Can you do it?"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks, Moz." Neal parted with his friend and headed to June's alone, his mind still on Peter. What could have upset his friend so much? Neal couldn't get the image of Peter's pale face and teary eyes out of his mind.

Seeing Peter like that scared him. Peter was usually so strong and confident. He was a leader. Neal hated to see him so weak and broken. Neal hoped whatever Mozzie uncovered would tell him how exactly he could help his friend. Even though Peter had insisted that Neal couldn't help him, Neal was determined to prove him wrong. Peter was his friend and if there was one thing Neal had learned from him, it was that friends were there for each other. And Neal was determined to be there for Peter no matter what.

As he opened the door to June's house, Neal wondered what could possible make Peter lose it like that. Whatever it was it was big…and for some reason Peter was keeping from Neal. As he mounted the stairs, he wondered briefly if something had happened to Elizabeth, but he quickly dismissed that thought. If that had been the case, Peter would have rushed out of the FBI the moment he got the news…and he wouldn't have tried to keep it secret.

Neal suddenly froze. The door to his room was slightly ajar, as if someone had tried to close it, but hadn't quite succeeded and it had bounced back open. A second look told Neal that whoever had tried to close the door had also picked the lock. Someone had broken in.

Neal used to leave it unlocked when he went out, but lately he had gotten into the habit of locking it. He didn't like the idea of people sneaking into his room when he wasn't there…but apparently someone had done just that.

Neal knew that it couldn't have been Peter or Mozzie or any of his other friends. Peter would never pick a lock and Mozzie would simply have waited for him either outside the door or outside the building. He had no idea who would want to break into his place or why.

Neal took one careful step forward and stopped. He heard the distinct sound of someone pacing back and forth. Whoever had broken in was still there. He slowly opened the door the rest of the way and entered his room, ready to confront the intruder…but the words died in his throat.

The intruder was a woman. Her back was to Neal, but he recognized her instantly. He couldn't move…he could barely even breathe. He felt his legs go numb as if they might fall out from under him at any moment. The room felt as if it were spinning.

After what seemed and eternity, she turned and spotted him. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him and her mouth formed into the most beautiful smile Neal had ever seen. "Hello, Neal."

Neal opened his mouth, but no words came out. All he could do was stare. He tried again and again no words came. "It's been a long time," she said, not seeming at all surprised by his behavior.

Finally, Neal felt capable of speech. All he said was one word, but he felt it shoot out of him. "Kate?"

**Author's Note: 1. Oooh! Cliffhanger! Get used to it! 2. I'm well aware that the show's creator Jeff Eastin has stated that he has no intention of bring Kate back and that she is in fact dead. Still, I thought it would be interesting to explore what would happen if it turned out she was actually alive! 3. Like all my fellow writers on this site, I love reviews! Reviews make the world go round and makes me update faster! Want another chapter? Then, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to all you wonderful people who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it. And for your reward, I give you…chapter 2!**

The events of _that_ day instantly began to replay themselves in Neal's mind.

"_You said goodbye to everyone else. Why not me?"_

"_Because…you're the only one who can change my mind."_

"_Did I?"_

"_Peter…" Boom! Neal was knocked to the ground. He slowly turned around and saw the plane. "No!" _

"You're alive," he whispered, taking in the sight of Kate standing there in his room. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm alive."

Neal felt the world spinning around him. He felt as if he were about to collapse at any moment. This couldn't be real…_she_ couldn't be real. The plane had exploded…and she had been on it. He could still remember the heat of the explosion knocking him off his feet. He could still remember Peter's arms holding him back as he screamed Kate's name at the top of his lungs. No. She couldn't be real.

"Neal?"

But that was her voice saying his name and that was her face in front of him and those were her eyes looking into his. She couldn't be real, but she was…and she was here now…alive and well. And with that thought, Neal couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't face her. He couldn't even speak. So he did the only thing he could…he turned and fled down the stairs.

He ran past June as she was opening her front door. Startled, she almost dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying. "Neal?" she called after him as he ran. "Neal, what's wrong?" Her words were lost on him.

Everything was lost on him. The noise of the city didn't reach him. He couldn't see where he was going nor did he even care. His feet just seemed to move of their own accord, carrying him far away from June's…away from _her._

She was the only thing he could think about. The shock of seeing her alive prevented him from focusing on anything else. He could still she here standing there. He could still hear her voice. None of it felt real…but it was. No matter how dream like this felt, Neal knew deep down that it wasn't a dream. This was real…this was really happening.

One moment he knew he'd never see her again…and he had come to terms with that, but the next…Neal wasn't sure what to believe or to think anymore. Seeing Kate alive had shaken him to the very core.

Blindly, he ran on, pausing only now and then to catch his breath before he'd take off again. He paid no attention to where he was or where he was going, his thoughts on Kate. Emotions flooded through him without his knowing where they had come from.

Suddenly, he felt himself throw to the ground as he tripped. He hit his head on the pavement. The impact jarred him and brought him back to his senses. He let out a muffled yelp of pain. He sat up and rubbed his head.

It was then that he noticed that it was dark out. How long had he been running? How long…and how far? He quickly looked down at his anklet. The light was green. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to get in trouble for going outside of his radius when he hadn't even been paying attention to what he was doing.

He stood up, feeling rather shaking from his fall. Where exactly was he? He looked around and spotted a familiar sight. He let out a mirthless laugh. How ironic was this? He had run away from one former girlfriend only to find himself outside the home of another. _Sara._

Suddenly, Neal felt the need for companionship. He needed to see a familiar face…one that he hadn't been lead to believe was dead for almost three years. He needed to see Sara, to talk to her. So, still shivering, he made his way to her front door and knocked.

Sara Ellis had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her front door. She frowned and looked at the alarm clock on her dresser. Who could that be at this time of night? She had half a mind not to find out and let whoever it was go on their way, but curiosity got the best of her. She quickly threw on a bath robe and hurried to the door.

She opened the door a crack to see who it was. Then she opened it wider. She let out an involuntary gasp. Neal was standing there. He looked pale and he had a horrible gash on his head, but that wasn't the worst. The worst was the look in his eyes: it was a look of utter agony.

"Neal? What's wrong?" she asked, feeling concern. Neal Caffrey was usually so suave and collected. Now he looked weak and broken and she hated seeing him like this.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, he just burst into tears. He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. Sara quickly stepped up to him and put her arm around his shoulders, trying to steady him. She gently led him into her room where he just sat on the bed, sobbing. Sara just stood there in shock.

Her eyes traveled to the gash on his head, where she could now she a thin line of blood. "I'm going to get something for your head." She wasn't sure if he even heard or not, but she quickly grabbed the first aid kit she kept in her bathroom in case of emergencies. She reentered her room. She opened the kit and as gently as she could, she bandaged the wound on his head.

Neal didn't even some to notice what she was doing. He just sat there, crying as if his heart would break. Sara felt tears starting to rise to her own eyes. She had never seen Neal cry before and she knew something truly terrible had to have happened in order to make him do so. "Oh, Neal," she said gently, as she sat down next to him.

She knew now was not the time to ask him what had happened. He was in no state to talk. So all she could do was be there for him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was not alone. He lead in and put his head on her should as he continued to cry.

Sara put her arms around him. "Shhhhh…it's okay," she soflty crooned. "Everything is going to be okay." She rocked him and held him, letting him cry. He was in a great deal of pain and he needed someone, and right now she was that someone.

Deep down, Sara felt honored and pleased that he had come to her instead of Peter or Mozzie. Most men would have gone to one of their best friends when they were in the middle of a crisis, not an ex-girlfriend. A soft smile rose to her lips. Maybe she meant more to Neal than she had thought.

She moved slightly, adjusting her position. Suddenly Neal cried out between sobs, "Don't go! Don't leave me…please!" He held on to her more tightly.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere," she promised. _I'm staying right here,_ she thought. Neal's crying became less of heavy sobs and more a slow trickle of tears. He slid down so that his head was on her lap. Sara began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know," she said softly, "I should take you to the hospital to get your head checked out." Neal just nodded, tears still flowing down his cheeks. She helped him sit back up. "I'll have to call for a taxi." She grabbed her cell and made the call.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes, while I go and get dressed?" Neal nodded again. She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, Neal had stopped crying, but he still looked thoroughly miserable. She helped him to his feet. When the taxi arrived, Sara helped him in.

The trip to the hospital was a quite one. Neal was still clearly not in the mood to talk, and Sara knew better than to press him with questions. When Neal was willingly to talk, she'd listen, but she wouldn't force him to tell what had happened before he was ready to do so.

They were quickly admitted to the ER. The doctor in charge, examined Neal for a moments asking him if anything hurt or if he felt dizzy. Neal answered each question with a brief "no," but offered no other comments.

After another brief examination, the doctor announced that Neal had a slight concussion, but that he was otherwise fine. Sara let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want the driver to drop you off back at June's?" Sara asked when they got back in the cab. Neal quickly shook his head. "Okay. You can stay with me," said Sara, trying to sound casually about it.

When they got back to Sara's, Neal looked like he was about to burst into tears again, so Sara let him sit on the bed again. He looked at Sara. He looked desperate. "Don't leave." She nodded and Neal laid his head in her lap. Sara gently stroked his head while Neal shed a few quite tears. Eventually his eyes closed, he fell asleep in her arms.

Sara waited a few minutes before gently moving out from under him. She grabbed her cell. She cast a look at Neal to make sure he was alright. Then she snuck out of the room. Once she was out of ear shot, she placed a call. "Peter? It's Sara. Something's wrong with Neal."

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, though! We'll get back to Kate soon enough. She isn't forgotten. And once again…review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I love my readers! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are great!**

Peter was more than happy to be home. As he pulled up in the driveway, he realized how lucky he was to have a home…to have El…to have someone who he could always rely on. Learning that Kate was alive, had made him realize just how much he took for granted. He only wished that he could spare Neal the pain he knew his friend was going to feel.

El looked up from the couch as Peter walked through the door. Her smile died on her face as she saw him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Peter sighed. "It is that obvious?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, giving her husband a kiss. "Now come sit down and tell me why you look like someone just died."

Peter laughed mirthlessly, as he sat down next to his wife. "Funny you say that…seeing as how the exact opposite is true."

"Someone was born?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled. "How is that a bad thing?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Peter sighed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Tell me."

"Kate's alive." He looked at his wife, waiting to see her reaction. Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

"Wow…are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "Diana showed me a picture she was in…it was taken yesterday, El."

"Does Neal know?" Elizabeth, guessing that's why this piece of news upset her husband. She knew how much Peter cared about his CI, even if he did try and hide it.

Peter shook his head. "Not yet. When Diana showed me the picture, Neal was joking around with Jones, and he just…he looked so happy. I knew this would hurt him…and I couldn't do that to him."

"Honey," Elizabeth said, taking his hand, "I get that you are trying to protect Neal, but he deserves to know the truth, as painful as it is."

"I know," Peter said, giving her hand a squeeze, "which is why I decided to wait until tomorrow. I want to let him have one last day before his world fell apart."

"Okay." Elizabeth understood. "I just hope it won't be that painful."

"Honey," Peter said, "how would you feel if you I let you think I was dead for two and a half years?"

"Point taken."

The two sat in silent for several minutes, each busy with their own thoughts. It was Elizabeth that spoke first. "What do you think she did it…let Neal think she was dead, I mean."

Peter sighed. "Who knows?" He shook his head sadly, "I've never really trusted Kate…and this only seems to prove I was right not to."

"Try not to judge her too harshly, Hon," Elizabeth advised, "not until you have all the facts. She may have been trying to protect Neal for all we know."

"I doubt it," Peter said, "but you're right: I shouldn't judge until I know everything, and I guess if Neal will be able to forgive her, than I will too."

Elizabeth kissed her husband on the cheek. "Now, try to think of something else…something pleasant. I hate to see you like this."

Peter gave her a smile small. "I'll try, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy."

"Well, just as long as you try," she said.

Peter couldn't sleep. He had done as Elizabeth had suggested and had thought of others things. He had even managed to laugh about something one of her clients had done, but now that they were in bed and she was asleep, Peter felt his mind dwelling on the events of the day again.

He knew that he needed rest, but he was not looking forward to the following morning. He knew that he would have to be true to his word and tell Neal. It was not a conversation that he wanted to have, yet it had to be done. If only there were a way to tell Neal without hurting him, but there wasn't. No matter gently Peter broke the news to him, the truth would hurt him. So Peter decided that the only thing he could was be there for his friend.

Peter heard the soft buzz of his cell phone. Not waking to wake Elizabeth, he softly reached over and grabbed it. He gently threw off the covers and tip-toed out to the hall before answering it. "Hello?"

"Peter? It's Sara. Something's wrong with Neal."

Peter felt his mind go on alert at the mention of Neal's name. "Why? What's happened?"

"I don't know exactly," said Sara, and Peter thought she sounded like she was about to cry. "He just showed up at my place. He had a gash on his head. When I asked him what was wrong, he just started crying. Peter, he couldn't stop. He couldn't even talk. I was eventually able to get him to the hospital to get his head looked at, but then he started up again."

As Peter listened to Sara, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how, but somehow Neal had found out about Kate…he was sure of it. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Was he able to talk at all, to tell you what's wrong?" he asked, dreading the answer he feared was coming.

"No," answered Sara, "and I wasn't going to press him. Peter, I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him like this. Something terrible most have happened to make him cry like this."

"I guess you could say that," Peter said, thinking about Kate.

"Peter? Do you know what happened?"

Peter sighed. "I have a pretty good guess."

"Tell me."

"Sara….listen, I want to make sure before I tell you. Let me talk to Neal."

"He's asleep. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep," Peter decided, "he needs all the rest he can get. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Keep an eye on him, though. Okay?"

"Okay. Peter, whatever this is…help him, please." Peter could hear the pleading in her voice and he wished there was something he could do, but that was not possible.

"I'll try," he promised.

"Thanks. Talk to you later, Peter. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sara." Peter hung up. _I'm so sorry, Neal,_ he thought. Why hadn't he told Neal earlier when he had the chance? Now Neal knew, and Peter wasn't there for him. Peter closed his eyes. The only thing he could do was show up tomorrow and show Neal that he could count on him.

With a heavy heart, Peter went back to bed, and like Neal softly cried himself to sleep.

Neal's eyes felt heavy when he opened them the next morning. He sat up and rubbed them. _Kate._ The shock of seeing her was still fresh in her mind, but now he could think more clearly than he could the night before.

He looked at the clock on Sara's dresser. It was still pretty early, but Neal wanted to take a walk before going to work. He needed to think things over. There was a lot he had to think about.

He gently opened the door to the bed room. He stepped out of the room, and spotted Sara lying on her couch. She was fast asleep. A small smile crept to Neal's lips at the sight of her, but then he let out a sigh.

He slowly crept up to her and placed a light kiss on her fore head. She stirred but didn't wake. "Thanks, Sara," he whispered, "thanks for everything." Then he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote her a note, leaving it on her kitchen table before leaving.

It wasn't until he started walking down the street, that he realized that was still wearing the same cloths from yesterday, that indeed he had fallen asleep in them. He figured he must look pretty shoveled.

He thought about going back to June's and getting a shower and a change of clothes, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He didn't know if Kate was still there, and he didn't feel like confronting her just yet. Instead, he decided to head to the Burke's.

Suddenly something clicked. _Peter._ Peter knew about Kate. It would explain his behavior the day before. Somehow Peter had found out…and hadn't told him. Neal suddenly felt a little angry at his friend for keeping this from him. Neal wished Peter had told him. Finding out from Peter would have been preferable to finding out when Kate suddenly showed up at his room.

Going to the Burke's he decided, would give him a double purpose. So with a renewed sense of determination he head over there. When he arrived though, he realized that Peter and Elizabeth might still be asleep. He didn't want to wake them, but then he noticed that Peter's car was gone.

Neal knocked. A few seconds later, Elizabeth opened the door. She looked both surprised and pleased to see him. "Neal! Peter's not here. He left early for work just about five minutes ago."

"That's alright," Neal said, hiding his disappoint at not being able to talk to Peter, but he quickly realized that he could talk to him about at the FBI. "Um…is it okay if I use your shower?" He found his request a little awkward. "It's just…"

"It's okay, Neal. Go right ahead." Elizabeth stepped aside to let him in and she was looking at him with such sympathy that Neal knew Peter must have told her about Kate.

"Thanks." He headed to the bathroom. The water felt refreshing and Neal staid in there much longer than he had originally intended. By the time he got out, he realized that he had to hurry or he'd be late for work. Then he noticed that his cloths had been washed, dried, and ironed. He smiled. _Thanks, Elizabeth._

He quickly got dressed, thanked Elizabeth for the shower and clean clothes. "You want something to eat before you go?" she asked.

Neal shook his head. "I don't have much of an appetite, I'm afraid." Elizabeth just nodded understandingly and she didn't try and stop him when he left.

Neal stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath. Time to talk to Peter. He quickly spotted the FBI agent in his office. He passed Diana on his way. She gently reached out and gave his arm a quick supportive squeeze before moving on. He just nodded in return.

He opened the door to Peter's office and sat down opposite his friend. Peter looked up and without missing a beat said, "Sara called me last night."

"Did she?" Neal tried to sound indifferent, but failed miserably.

"She's worried about you," said Peter, and he silently added, _as am I._

"I guess I did give her quite a scare," Neal said, not looking Peter in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. He already knew (or thought he knew) the answer, he just wanted to hear Neal say it.

Neal looked up. "You know what. I know you found out yesterday…that's why you were acting so strangely." He sat forward. "How did you find out, anyway?"

"Diana showed me some pictures that she was in…they were taken the day before yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me, Peter?" Peter couldn't miss the accusatory note in Neal's voice. He didn't fell offended by it. He knew he deserved it.

"Because I knew how much this would hurt you and I wanted to give you one more day of happiness before the world came crashing down around you. Neal," Peter held his friend's gaze, "I was going to tell you this morning. That's the truth, but then Sara called last night and I knew you had found out."

"I see," said Neal, thoughtfully, feeling the last of his anger fade.

"How did you find out?" asked Peter.

Neal sighed. "She was in my room when I got home yesterday."

"What?" Peter asked. "You actually saw her…you talked to her? What did she say?"

"Nothing…nothing important. I was so shocked, I turned right around and ran. I haven't been back there since…I'm not sure if I'm ready to face her yet."

"I understand," said Peter, "but, Neal, you are going to have to face her eventually. You know that, right?"

Neal nodded, reluctantly. "I know. I can't hide from her forever. I…I'm just not ready yet."

"Fine," said Peter. "If you want someone with you when you are ready, I'd be more than happy to go with you."

"Thanks," said Neal, "but I think it would be better if I went alone. Seeing a fed might just spook her and I might not get any answers."

"Alright," agreed Peter. Both were silent for a moment before Peter stated, "I'm assuming you didn't tell Sara."

Neal sighed. "I don't know how to. I can still barely believe it myself. And…" he hesitated, "and I don't want to hurt her."

Peter smiled. "You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"Yes," Neal admitted, "and for a while I was secretly hoping that we'd get back together…but now…" he sighed. "I'm not gonna lie, Peter. I thought I was over Kate, but seeing her alive…I don't know anything anymore. I don't want her hurt either."

"There's only two ways this can go, Neal," Peter reminded him, "either Kate gets hurt or Sara does. There is no way to spare both of them. The choice is up to you."

"I know," said Neal, sounding defeated.

"Why don't you take the day off," suggested Peter, "Take the time to think things through. Do what you feel needs to be done."

Neal nodded and stood. "Thanks. I don't think I could focus on work much anyway."

"I know what you mean," said Peter.

Neal turned to go. "Neal." Neal turned back. "Take care. Kate and Sara aren't the only ones who could get hurt," Peter told him. Neal nodded.

"That reminds me," he said, pulling out his cell, "I need to make a call."

**Author's Note: So, who will Neal choose? Who do you think he should choose? And (as always) review!**


End file.
